Gloria, The One Woman Army - Beta
This naut has been included in the Beta Fannauts category because it has missing information. 'MADE BY: Juso Magna' Backstory Gloria is from a planet called Rhynitici 7, one located in the bad part of the galaxy. It was a tough life, but Gloria was tougher. Gloria was forced into the E.L.F army when she was young for being too "rambunctious" and "excitable." At least, that's what the principal at her school called it. She called it being a badass. Although forced into it at first, Gloria grew to enjoy the constant violence and mayhem she was allowed to do. The fact she could beat up bots day in and day out got her blood flowing. she earned her surname by taking out a whole squadron of AI on her own. She reveled in the praise she was receiving, enough to give her the nickname "Glory." Unfortunately, the war ended. Now free of legal bindings, Gloria goes about the galaxy, searching for the next chance at glory, and that lead her here to the Awesomenauts. Utility Health: N/A Species: Rhyniti Gender: F Movement: N/A Jump: N/A Auto attack & Skills Auto Attack: Pummel!' Information: Three punches and a kick on the fourth hit. Damage: 9 per punch, and 12 on kick Attack Speed: 200 Range: 2 Upgrades: Totally Legal Brass Knuckles: 3 purchase levels, Gives Gloria's punches an additional +1. 145, Increases the damage of Gloria's punches Black Belt: 2 levels, Gives Gloria +10 attack speed, 200 Increases attack speed of Gloria's fighting. Steel-Toed Boots: 1 level, Adds +7 to Gloria's kick, 250 increases Gloria's damage with her kick Golden Boxing Gloves: Adds 2 to range of Gloria's pummeling, 220, Pummel from further away! Sweep the Leg: Adds a .4 second stun to Gloria's kick, 300, You have a problem with that? (also adds stun to her kick) Axe Kicks '''(picture of axe-shoes): Adds 15 damage over time to Gloria's kick 320 You can really cut up the dance floor! (damage over time) '''Special Skill 1: For Glory!' Information: Fast charge forward, stopping at first awesomenaut it hits. Damage: 25 Attack Speed: instant Dash Speed: 15 Range: 8 Upgrades: Greased Boots: 3 levels, +2 to dash speed, 200, Run like greased lightning, just don't slip! Silver-Tipped Horn: 2 levels, +2 to damage, 250 Increase damage of charge, especially against werewolves. Use Your Head, Kid!: Adds a 5 unit knockback to your charge, 300, Not what I had in mind, but...(adds knockback) Overly Sugary Drink: +4 to range, 320, Go furtherfurtherFURTHER! Portable Warp Drive: Gain 2 seconds of invisibility after charging, 350, Make sure to watch the antimatter converter doesn't leak (gain invisibility after charging) Gore!: Adds 10 DOT to charge, 300, No, the ACTION, not the object (add damage over time). Special Skill 2: Thumper!' Information: Hard stomp, damaging all in a small area Damage: 30 Attack Speed: Instant Spread Speed: 6 Range: 4 Shock Height: 2 Upgrades: Super Snacks: 3 levels, +2 to damage, 250, Does more damage to enemies (and your arteries) Iron Boots: 1 level, increases range by an additional 4, 190, WARNING: Do not wear while swimming! (increase range) Monkey Growth Hormone: 2 levels, increases height of shockwave by 2, 200, Increase the height of your shockwave with this untested growth hormone! Earthquake in a Jar: 1 level, Increase Spread Speed by 4, 250, Be careful not to drop (increases speed of shockwave spread) Tom and Jerry's Ice Cream: 2 levels, Causes 6 additional DOT, 270, Delicious way for good slapstick humor (adds damage over time) Glue Shoes: 2 levels, Adds a slowing effect to stomp for 1 second, 250'', An unti-now useless item that can slow your enemies '''Quotes' Shopping- "Oooh! Shopping!...what?" "If only I could punch the guy behind these prices!" "HehehehehahaHAHAHAHA! THE POWER!" "Mmm, that fits nicely." Spawning - ''"What doesn't kill me makes me stronger, and what DOES kill me pisses me off!"'' "*bleep bleep* those *bleep*in' *bleep*s!" "GLORIA SMASH! Hehehe, I love that one." Teleporting '- ''"It's just a flesh wound!" "I'll be back, so WATCH OUT!" "Heh, I've had enough of wailing on these losers." "Tch, I'm not running away, I just feel like going back!" 'Killing -' "HAHAHAHA, Ah, I love this job." "IN YOUR FACE!" "Awww, you thought you could beat me. How Cute." "HAhahahahaha...AHAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" '''Dying' ''- '"I'll...be...back..." "Aw yeah c'mon, c'mon I'll take you all-oop, I'm dead." "Lucky *cough* shot!" Killing Spree "BRING...ME...MORE!" "This is easier than that time I beat up the chess club!" "RAAAAAAGH!" "Aw, you going easy on me because I'm a girl?" 'Taunts -' "Aww, you gonna Cwyyy?" "Mmm, let me taste your fury, it's delicious!" "Heh, I just remembered a funny joke...YOU!" "My fist would like to ask your face out on a date." "Hahahahaha, you're so cute when you're angry!" "Look over there! it's a distraction!" Category:Beta Fannauts